


Why?

by InkJackets



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen, Paon!Felix, Peacock Félix (Miraculous Ladybug), Peacock Miraculous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:34:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21909016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkJackets/pseuds/InkJackets
Summary: ‘Why?’ His voice was quiet but it sliced through the air.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Why?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Why?](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/544087) by fan-arter. 



Soft light poured down into the chamber beneath the ground, highlighting the turmoil within Felix’s mind.

His mother.

Perfect and still she lay before him, golden hair cascading down her shoulder like the horror down his.

Felix reached for her and shivered as his hand splayed on the glass. It was warm beneath his fingers yet the contrast with the cool air around him sent goosebumps up his arm.

He turned to face his father. Those dark eyes looked past him and instead, towards his wife. A deep cold settled within Felix.

‘Why?’ His voice was quiet but it sliced through the air.

His father didn’t reply.

The silence pressed down, slowly crushing Felix’s chest; trapping his breath in his throat.

His father’s mouth parted ever so slightly. ‘Because I love her,’ he said, voice emotionless as ever. It didn’t alleviate the pressure.

Felix held his father’s gaze. His eyes shimmered in the golden light. And then he turned back to face his mother lying serene and unseeing under the glass beneath his fingers.

‘How?’ came his next question, low and dangerous.

‘I need the Ladybug and Black Cat miraculous,’ his father said softly.

Felix tensed. ‘Hawkmoth.’ His whisper hissed around the chamber.

His father nodded.

Felix swallowed. He started to tremble. His fingers slid across the glass and curled into a fist lest his shaking betray the turmoil within him.

He removed his fist from the glass and cool air swirled in, taking the warmth with it.

Felix faced his father once more. ‘Show me,’ he said, managing to control his trembling tongue. He thought he saw a smile flash on his father’s lips, but his father turned on his heels and it was gone. He put it down to the strange lighting.

Cold wrapped itself around Felix as he followed his father, embracing him almost protectively. But with each step that rang out, it clung on a little tighter until it started to dig into his skin. He gritted his teeth as it cut into him and clenched his stomach as it settled in his gut. By the time they reached his father’s - Hawkmoth’s - lair, it had taken over him entirely.

With shallow breaths and shaking fists, Felix watched his father transform. A gentle fluttering penetrated the silence. A large window opened up, bathing the room in purple light, and before them lay Paris in all its glory.

His father stepped into the light and turned to face him, but his expression was shrouded in darkness. He held out his hand. Something glittered in his palm, catching the strange purple light, and Felix tensed when he realised what it was.

‘I have another,’ Hawkmoth said softly, words dancing among the white butterflies, ‘and I believe it is perfect for you.’

Felix hesitated. He raised a tentative hand and took the miraculous from his father.

It shimmered and transformed into a deep piercing blue; glinting dangerously in the palm of his hand.

Felix breathed. His trembling stilled.

The peacock miraculous was beautiful.

‘What do you think?’ Hawkmoth asked.

Felix looked into his father’s steely grey eyes. ‘I think you’ve had your chance,’ he said, quietly.

He stepped into the light and walked right past his father, pinning the miraculous to his shirt as he did so. Once more he raised his hands to glass, and gazed out at the world before him.

‘It’s my turn.’


End file.
